The Pezberry Team
The Pezberry Team Welcome To The Pezberry Team "Lady Hummel called begging us to do an emergency intervention." - Santana to Rachel, Naked Rachel: "Okay, wait. Why...Why am I even taking advice from you, okay. Didn't you have a sex tape that leaked online?" Santana: "Yes I did. A sex-tape that follows me around to this very day.Look up at my in the internet right now." Rachel: (reading from phone) "Santana Lopez- Nude, lez, boobies, sex tape, Mexican or Dominican, Question mark." Santana: "Booyah. And that will exist forever." - Santana and Rachel, Naked "Rachel, I'm your friend. You can trust me, just tell me what's going on. Oh God. You're gonna be okay. It's okay. It's gonna be okay." - Santana to Rachel, Girls (and Boys) on Film Gallery pezberry singing.jpg pezberry2.gif pezberry3.gif pezberry4.gif pezberry5.gif pezberry6.gif Rules *Don't spam other ships *Don't disrespect other ships *If it isn't yours, don't delete it *Respect all points of view *Don't spam *Don't put false information about Pezberry *No inappropriate pictures *Only sign once! *Put fanfiction story up once *All other rules must be approved by admin Reasons To Ship Pezberry 1. Rachel stood up to Josh Coleman for Santana and helped her come out of the closet by singing I Kissed a Girl with her. 2. Their voices together are awesome. 3. Rachel "carries Santana home" during the performance of We Are Young. 4. After their So Emotional duet, Rachel tells Santana that their voices are great together and they should've sung together more instead of being enemies. 5. Rachel asks Santana to put a picture of her up in her locker, and she does, though not before they hug each other. 6. When asked by Kurt, Santana travels to New York with Quinn to convince Rachel that she'll regret going topless later in her life. 7. Santana finds Rachel's pregnancy test and when Rachel breaks down in front of her, she comforts her by saying that everything is going to be okay. 8. Santana goes with Rachel to find out if she is really pregnant. 9. Santana claims Rachel to be family to her, and goes so far as to sing Cold Hearted to Brody and call Finn from Lima, all in order to protect her. 10. Rachel thanks Santana for protecting her, and they sing and dance to Mamma Mia together with Kurt. 11. Along with Quinn, Santana let go of winning prom queen, thing she always wanted, so Rachel could win and feel confient about herself. 12. Rachel is concerned about Santana's future and tries to encourage her by complimenting her performing skills. She later helps her rediscover her childhood dream, dancing, along with Kurt and Isabelle. Pezberry News None so far.. The Pezberry Team Members 1. ElmoMagic (talk) 12:56, July 11, 2013 (UTC)ElmoMagic 2. GrasshopperMcAwesome (talk) 21:50, July 11, 2013 (UTC)GrasshopperMcAwesome 3. TheNuttyGleek (talk) 19:25, July 17, 2013 (UTC)TheNuttyGleek Pezberry Videos Pezberry FanFiction With True Love Anything Can Happen - WorkingGirl22 True Love Conquers All - WorkingGirl22 (Sequel to With True Love Anything Can Happen)